Scripture Songs
Something not look familiar? This page aims to be a comprehensive list of scripture songs. As such, some songs listed here may not be in active use. This is as intended. Contributing In order to make this list useful, we need as many of these pages as possible to include recordings. If you know songs which do not include recordings, please feel free to make a recording and either add it to the page yourself, or send it to Nathan Arthur to be included. Index Old Testament Genesis *Genesis 2:2, 3 Exodus *Exodus 15:1–5; 2 Corinthians 10:3–5 *Exodus 15:11 *Exodus 15:26 Deuteronomy *Deuteronomy 32:4 Joshua *Joshua 1:9 Chronicles *2 Chronicles 20:17, 15 Nehemiah *Nehemiah 8:10 Psalms *Psalm 1:1–3 *Psalm 5:1-3 *Pslam 18:3, 46 *Psalm 19:1–14 *Psalm 19:7–11, 14 *Psalm 19:12-14 *Psalm 20:7 *Pslam 23:4 *Psalm 24:3–6 *Psalm 25:1–4, 7, 20 *Psalm 27:1, 3, 4, 7, 10, 14 *Psalm 27:4, 7, 11 *Psalm 29:1–4 *Psalms 32:7, 8, 1; 56:3 *Psalm 33:6–9 *Psalm 37:3-7 *Pslam 37:23, 24 *Psalm 40:1–3, 5, 16 *Psalm 40:8 *Psalm 42:1-3 *Psalm 42:11 *Psalm 46:1–5, 7, 8, 10, 11 *Psalm 46:10 *Psalm 47:1 *Psalm 48:1, 2 *Psalm 50:23 *Psalm 51:10–12 *Psalm 51:10-13 *Psalm 55:17 *Psalm 55:22 *Psalms 55:22; 56:3 *Psalm 61:1–3 *Psalm 61:11 *Psalm 61 *Psalm 89:1 *Psalm 89:1, 2, 5 *Psalm 91:1–7, 11 *Psalm 95:1 *Psalm 98:1, 3 *Psalm 100 *Psalm 107:1, 2, 8, 9, 15, 16, 21, 22, 31, 32 *Psalm 112:7 *Psalm 118:24 *Psalm 119:1–8 *Psalm 119:2, 3, 9–11 *Psalm 121:1–8 *Psalm 125:1, 2 *Psalm 126:1–6 *Psalm 128:1-4 *Psalm 130:1–8 *Psalm 139:14 *Psalm 139:23, 24 *Psalms 147:2-5; 145:14, 16-19 Proverbs *Proverbs 3:5–7, 11, 13 *Proverbs 6:20-23 *Proverbs 14:12 (Proverbs 16:25) *Proverbs 15:13; 17:22 *Proverbs 16:32 *Proverbs 17:22 *Proverbs 18:10 *Proverbs 25:21, 22 Ecclesiastes *Ecclesiastes 12:1, 2 Isaiah *Isaiah 1:18 *Isaiah 26:1–4 *Isaiah 26:3, 4 *Isaiah 40:11 *Isaiah 40:31 *Isaiah 41:9–13, 18 *Isaiah 41:10 *Isaiah 43:1, 2 *Isaiah 50:4-10 *Isaiah 50:7 *Isaiah 51:11 *Isaiah 52:1 *Isaiah 52:1-3 *Isaiah 53:1–7 *Isaiah 53:5-7 *Isaiah 55:1–3 *Isaiah 55:11, 12 *Isaiah 55:12 *Isaiah 57:14 *Isaiah 58:6–9 *Isaiah 62:10, 12 Jeremiah *Jeremiah 9:23, 24 *Jeremiah 18:4, 6 *Jeremiah 29:11 *Jeremiah 33:3 Lamentations *Lamentations 3:22, 23 Ezekiel *Ezekiel 36:26-28 Daniel *Daniel 2:20-23 *Daniel 6:27 Hosea *Hosea 10:12 *Hosea 14:9 Micah *Micah 6:8 *Micah 7:8, 9 *Micah 7:18, 19 Habakkuk *Habakkuk 3:17-19 Zephaniah *Zephaniah 3:17 Zechariah *Zechariah 4:6 New Testament Matthew *Matthew 6:19-21 *Matthew 6:33; 4:4; 7:7; John 15:7 *Matthew 11:28-30 *Matthew 17:20 *Matthew 24:14; Revelation 14:6 John *John 1:12 *John 3:16 *John 3:16, 17 *John 14:1-3 *John 14:27 *John 15:7-11 *John 16:33 *John 17:3 Acts *Acts 3:1-8 *Acts 26:18; Ephesians 4:13 Romans *Romans 5:1, 2 *Romans 6:1, 2, 6-8, 11, 15 *Romans 8:35-39 *Romans 8:35, 37–39 *Romans 8:38, 39 *Romans 12:1, 2 *Romans 12:21 1 Corinthians *1 Corinthians 5:21 *1 Corinthians 9:24-27 *1 Corinthians 9:24, 26, 27 *1 Corinthians 10:13 *1 Corinthians 15:57, 58 2 Corinthians *2 Corinthians 3:18 *2 Corinthians 4:6-9 Galatians *Galatians 2:20 Ephesians *Ephesians 3:17-21 *Ephesians 4:32 *Ephesians 6:14–18 Philippians *Philippians 1:6 *Philippians 2:3-8 *Philippians 4:4 *Philippians 4:4–7 *Philippians 4:8 *Philippians 4:11 *Philippians 4:13 *Philippians 4:19 Colossians *Colossians 3:1-5 1 Timothy *1 Timothy 1:17 *1 Timothy 4:12 2 Timothy *2 Timothy 2:15 Hebrews *Hebrews 7:25 *Hebrews 9:28 *Hebrews 10:35-39 James *James 1:2-4 *James 1:19 *James 3:17 *James 4:7–10 *James 4:10 1 & 2 John *1 John 5:14, 15 Jude *Jude 1:24, 25 Revelation *Revelation 3:8 *Revelation 3:20 *Revelation 21:3, 4 *Revelation 21:4–7 Other Scripture Song Resources *His Song in My Heart audio CD and guitar book *[http://www.restoration-international.org/transaction_detail.php?id=133 CD: Favorite Scriptures Songs by the Waters family] *[http://www.restoration-international.org/transaction_detail.php?id=138 CD: His Living Word by the Waters family] *[http://www.restoration-international.org/transaction_detail.php?id=398 CD: Scripture Songs & Little Lessons by Hannah & Caleb Rayne and parents] *Directory of free scripture songs *ScriptureSongs.net makes scripture songs available for free download *Eight scripture song albums plus a select free track from each *YouTube channel: Christian Worship & Scripture Songs (Esther Mui)